bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Brador, Church Assassin
Brador, Church Assassin is an NPC character which invades the player within the areas The Old Hunters DLC in Bloodborne. Description He dons the Brador's Set, an attire that resembles the Foreign Set (the starting attire of players when players awaken in Yharnam), except it is covered with blood, has hood and cloak that was made from a smaller Cleric Beast scalp, and gloves that are exactly like the ones from Gascoigne's Set, but bloodied. His weapon of choice is a spiked mace, covered in blood, called Bloodletter. Lore Brador was once an assassin for the Church. However, after killing a compatriot, Brador wore his scalp and hid himself away in the cell where he currently resides, right after the Ludwig boss arena, in the deepest dungeon cell. This character is shrouded in mistery and it is at least certain that he knows secrets of the Healing Church which must not be unearthed. He will invade the player throughout the Fishing Hamlet, with brutal determination. Questline Brador can be interacted with after defeating Ludwig. He will be resting in the deepest cell past the boss arena behind a locked door. He will pose a question to the player, it is irrelevant to the questline which answer the player chooses. Upon reaching the Lighthouse Hut Lamp, players who did not kill Simon the Harrowed will find him dead at the door of the hut, from his dialogue it is clear he has been slain by Brador. He asks the player to redeem the hunters, and passes away, giving the player both his weapon, Simon's Bowblade, and the Underground Inner Cell Chamber Key, the means of unlocking Brador's cell. Brador will begin invading the player in the Fishing Hamlet as they explore beyond the Lighthouse Hut Lamp. He will invade 4 times and drop a part of his set everytime he is defeated. He will invade consecutively, meaning that players can be invaded a total of 4 times without dying or warping back to the Hunter's Dream. Brador will invade in the following areas: * at the end of the bridge after the second Lamp of the Fishing Hamlet, the Lighthouse Hut; drops the Bloodied Armbands. * after the first invasion, going along into the village, beneath the building with the villager with large staff that uses lightning to attack you, his invasion will trigger once you explore up the staircase into the building at ground level; drops the Beast Hide Garb. * after unlocking the shortcut that leads into the caves filled with white slugs and women in shells, progressing further will eventually lead to some women who lack shells, and at the dead end of the tunnel, once the player gets to the item that lies ahead, Brador will invade; drops the Bloodied Trousers. * the final invasion is located in front of his cell at the top, the enemies there will be found slain by him; he will drop Brador's Testimony. His invasions are constant meaning that Brador will not stop invading players in these set paths. The only way to stop his invasions is to open his cell and slay him where he stands, he will not fight back. Upon his death, he will drop his weapon of choice, the Bloodletter. Any piece of attire that had not dropped from him will be in its specific invasion spot. It is possible to simply reach the Lighthouse Hut, grab the key, warp back to Ludwig's arena, fight Brador only once, and kill him in his cell. This ensures the player need only fight Brador once and get every piece of his attire beyond Brador's Testimony, at the spots where he would invade players. Strategy Brador is a powerful opponent, capable of dealing massive damage and withstand hits rather easily. What makes the fight hard is the fact that he always wields the Bloodletter in its transformed blood state, which deals massive damage, while also making constant use of Lead Elixir, which turns him incredibly resistant to damage as well as essentially unstaggerable. The Lead Elixir is also very dangerous as it means that most attacks dealt to him will just bounce off Brador making it seem like the player is striking a metal wall. However, his strategy is to fairly straight forward, raw damage and high defense. The ability to constantly dish out damage all the while being impossible to trade hits with or even find openings in his attacks, as such, all that needs to be done is to simply wait for the Lead Elixir to run out, and to make sure he never uses it again. This will make the fight much easier, and players need not worry about healing as Brador never heals. Notes * The quickest way of dealing with Brador is to go back to his cell as soon as players acquire the Underground Inner Cell Chamber Key. This will trigger his invasion, but players need only kill him once, get his headgear and then head towards his cell, speak to him and kill him, thus putting an end to his invasion, causing him to drop the Bloodletter on the spot, and every piece of his Attire will be at the site of his respective invasion. Trivia * Brador's Set is a mix between the Foreign Set, and a Beast's hide/scalp serving as a cloak. * The Bloodletter, Brador's weapon of choice, is a a very obscure and mysterious item. It is a blood weapon like those of Cainhurst, but there is no mention from whence it came or how it was made. Gallery